Luigi's Birthday
'''Luigi's Birthday '''is the 25th episode of the Koopa kids. In the episode, Luigi is tired of being mistreated by Mario, so he holds a birthday party for himself while Mario is away at his own birthday party, invited many people. However, he won't let anyone leave his house when they want to. Plot The episode starts with Mario & Luigi rescuing Peach & Daisy from Bowser, as per usual. Luigi is defeated with Bowser however, which Luigi isn't too thrilled about. Later that evening Mario disregards the fact that it's Luigi's birthday, openly stating "Nobody cares for you or your birthday!" just to get some spaghetti. Luigi then plans to shine the next day after ranting, and sends out invitations to people to come to his party, including the children of the Koopa family, as well as Kamek, Messenger, Wiggler and Lakitu. They can't tell Bowser due to his hatred for the Mario Bros., however Junior almost tells him, but Wendy instead tells him they managed to kidnap Mario. Because of this, they make a deal with Gooper and Bob, and put Blooper in a bag and pretend it's Mario. This at first fools Bowser, but then the bag bloops. Meanwhile, they've managed to sneak of to the party, however as Luigi starts to set-up party games, Donkey Kong leaves and takes Diddy Kong with him, due to him deciding Diddy is becoming a bad person. The others leave due to them not liking the party, however Luigi flips out and calls a demonic giant baby from hell known as Nemesis. Yoshi throws Birdo at it to make it worse, and it knocks out Bowser Jr., Wiggler and Diddy Kong in the process. Luigi then starts to rapidly dance to Catch That Man. To try and escape and get rid of Nemesis, Yoshi is forced to eat Nemesis, however Luigi has a rocket launcher at his disposal, somehow turning Yoshi into solid rock of a brown colour, causing him to fall. At this point, Mario returns home, however Bowser throws Blooper out the window, and Mario gets covered in ink, and due to that colliding with the rockets from the rocket launcher, causing a huge explosion. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl * Blooper * Gooper * Bob * Mario * Princess Peach * Luigi * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Nemesis * SMG4 (cameo) * NintendoFan997 (cameo) Trivia * SMG4's character sprite, Freezeflame22's inspiration, himself appeared himself at Luigi's party along with Nintendofan997 * It was also Mario's birthday but we didn't see him notice, however it's most likely that Mario went to the castle the next day for a late birthday party, as he was saving Peach the day before. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that have at least one SMG4's bloopers reference Category:Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014